


Across Any Divide

by Rosage



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosage/pseuds/Rosage
Summary: After she’s released from service, Portia joins Nadia for dinner to figure out where they stand.
Relationships: Portia Devorak/Nadia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Across Any Divide

**Author's Note:**

> The set up re: the wildlife sanctuary comes from Julian’s route, but this doesn’t adhere to that canon otherwise.

Portia’s curls bounce against her back as she drops down across from Nadia. “Sorry to keep you from dinner," Portia says, arranging her skirt.

Nadia brushes off the concern. More than hunger had tightened her stomach when Portia didn’t arrive on time, only to show up red-faced from running. Now that they are in her chambers, with Portia well and whole, Nadia can settle.

Twilight casts purple shadows over the fringed tablecloth. They might as well have arranged for evening tea on the veranda, as used to be routine, with Portia’s chatting lighter in the dark than the day. Then again, Nadia could not have planned a meal of Portia’s favorites, cooked personally by Hestion. Nadia watches carefully as Portia takes her first bite of smoked salmon. Her approving noises finally lighten Nadia’s heart.

“I hope nothing too troublesome delayed you?” Nadia asks once Portia has sampled each dish.

“Just sanctuary business. You wouldn’t believe how many people can’t follow directions when—” Portia cuts herself off with a wave of her soupspoon. “Enough about me. How have you been, Nadia?”

Her comfort with the name is worth them not knowing the shape of each other’s days. Ever since her arrival, Portia’s eyes have swept over everything from the hallway’s activity, to the organization of Nadia’s chambers, to Nadia herself. Nadia has kept everything pristine. If Portia thinks the palace has fallen apart, she’ll rush back to be the glue.

“As well as possible,” Nadia says. “Aisha and Salim have been most helpful with my projects. I am more interested in hearing about your wildlife sanctuary.” She cannot help but enunciate _your_ , relishing everything Portia can claim for herself. She could be queen of any domain, if she wanted.

Queen consort, even—but that would not allow her to shine.

“The animals you freed from the coliseum are in cozy new habitats,” Portia says. “Muriel’s a lifesaver. As much as I love kitties, you never know how much you don’t know—not that I don’t know what I’m doing! I’m studying everything I can. When certain people aren’t badgering me, that is.”

“I know you are an adept manager, but the sanctuary is still new. It is all right if you need me to step in.”

“Not at all! Princess Nasmira gave me some advice. I, I can definitely handle it, no sweat.”

 _It is good for Portia to have support_ , Nadia thinks before pettier voices can chime in.

 _Just not your support_ , they say anyway.

“I see. I leave it in your capable hands, then,” Nadia says.

Portia’s gaze darts around the room, from the curtains she used to draw every morning, to the pillows she fluffed, to the mirror where she did Nadia’s hair. “Everything’s really all right?”

“Everyone misses you, but I am ensuring business runs as smoothly as possible. And Babouche has stepped up wonderfully.”

“What about you, though? Any headaches? Are—are people taking care of you?”

“You sound like your brother,” Nadia says. Portia pulls a face. “You needn’t worry on my account.”

Nadia eats her soup without tasting it. Asra and Julian have shared their research with her, and joined her on the veranda to swap stories. Even Muriel visited once for tea. But at night, when headaches and visions haunt Nadia, she has nobody to call on, or to brighten her mornings.

Such things are not Portia’s obligation.

“Are you sure? I’m your friend, you know. And an excellent secret keeper,” Portia says.

“I am aware. Yet, you yourself seem to be deflecting. I thought it was agreed you no longer had any need to hide.”

Portia flinches at the pointed blow, the kind Nadia has perfected for court, not her dearest friend. “And I thought you trusted me, even if I’m not your handmaiden.”

“My trust in you has no conditions. I only wish not to burden you further.”

“You’re the one with too many burdens. I just want you to feel like I have everything under control.”

“I never doubted you. It is I who offered my aid.”

Portia laughs quietly. “It’s not like us to be so…” She takes a bite of potato, apparently unwilling to call Nadia foolish.

“We do seem to be treading in circles.”

“If we want the same thing, there’s no problem.” Portia winks. Normally, it would put Nadia at ease. She runs a finger around the edge of her wineglass.

“And if we were to have different desires?”

“Like what?”

“Today, for example. Did you feel you could decline my invitation?”

“Yeah, but why would I want to?”

Even as the words relieve her, her stomach still aches in a way food can’t help. “Dear Portia, there is much I would ask of you, if I knew it would not trouble you to say no.”

Portia lays a hand over Nadia’s, her palm rough and warm enough to melt against. “Everything I’ve done for you, I did because I wanted to.”

She bites her lip, and Nadia flounders to grasp _everything_. Everything since before she woke from her long slumber, before she could give orders or rewards, when Portia learned to read just to care for her.

“And if I asked you to stay by my side? To share our burdens equally through the days, to grant each other warmth at night?” Nadia turns her hand over to lace her fingers through Portia’s, loose enough that Portia can pull away. She doesn’t, her face flaring almost violet in the light.

“Nadia, I—yes. I want that more than anything.” She squeezes Nadia’s hand, releasing the pressure in Nadia’s abdomen. “I’d move in now, if you wanted. Just let me pick up Pepi.”

With that ache gone, the idea of uprooting Portia yet again is ludicrous. “I wouldn’t dream of rescinding the sanctuary. If we are often apart, we will simply have to make the most of our time together.” Tracing a finger up Portia’s wrist, she envisions a sapphire bracelet around it. “Besides, you must allow me to court you in more style than this.”

“If that’s bread pudding I smell for dessert, you’re already winning!” Portia’s free hand plays with one of her curls. “Um, would you wanna be pen pals? Is that silly? I’m not that far away.”  
  
“That’s a wonderful idea. I would love to describe your best qualities in great detail.”

“Describe Pepi’s, too! I’ll read it to her.”

“Of course.” Nadia seals the promise by bringing Portia’s hand across the table, across any divide she imagined, and pressing the knuckles to her lips.


End file.
